


Lies

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The feeling of blood splash against my face. My face scrunches up with utter horror as my hands touch my cheeks. My body harshly trembles and i let out shriek that jolts me from my sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- i dont own South Park or the characters-
> 
> Blood  
> Death  
> Angst  
> Kinda m/m

It's been a few years since everyone graduated. The group kind of fell apart. Kenny working two jobs to support his siblings, Stan moved in with Wendy, and Cartman just kind of disappeared. No one really talked to each other much.   
I ended up moving in with one of the goth kids, Pete. As strange as it sounds it kind of works out, both of us are in the same psychology class anyways. He always leaves extra coffee for me and politely takes his smoking to the balcony. For someone who is so quiet, he seems well.   
Pete never really opened up at first. He would only open up to his friends, which like me, he didn't talk to much. But we started getting closer. It's strange to see how quickly everything falls apart, but me and Pete have been well.   
The only problem i have noticed is that without Stan being so clung to my side, i have no one to turn to when my nightmares arise. 

The feeling of blood splash against my face. My face scrunches up with utter horror as my hands touch my cheeks. My body harshly trembles and i let out shriek that jolts me from my sleep.   
I'm sitting up in my bedroom panting. It is dark and i can barely see. Its been the same nightmare for a month now. I suppose i may care for my roommate a bit more than i thought if i am dreaming of his death. 

 

I get up after a few minutes of calming myself and i tips toe to the room across the hall. I pause at the open door. Pete's room isn't like how i remember Stan's its darker, wine colored walls, black bedspread, the only non-creepy poster on his wall was an album cover for The Cure, his dresser mirror across the bed was skull shaped and he had an alter of sorts on his dresser. It was all off putting but i knew to him it was settling and felt like home.   
I wiggled my way over to his bed, he seemed to be sleeping nicely by his breathing. So no he wasn't covered in blood. As relief washed over me so did exhaustion, and instead of sleepily moving back to my room or crawling into bed like i have many times with Stan, i make myself comfortable on his floor. 

I jolt awake with a cry, for half a moment i don't know where i am until i start calming myself down and back track to last nigh with the same nightmare i just woke from. I was still in Pete's room. He's probably angry since he's no longer in bed sleeping peacefully. 

"Wait! Why am i in his bed?" I ask myself before getting up. 

When i open the bedroom door i can smell the pot of coffee. I tread quietly to the livingroom/kitchen area of the apartment. I look over as i feel a cool breeze. Pete seems to be on the balcony. I go up to the sliding door and join the other boy outside. The smell of cigarette smoke is still fresh in the autumn air. For a few moments we both quietly take in the fresh air. Pete continues to look out to the horizon when he speaks. 

"What happened last night? I thought we had the rules settles or is it ok for you to break them?" His voice was monotone, mostly but, i could taste the bitter sarcasm in them.   
I let out a sigh trying not to get agitated with him. 

"I've been having nightmares honestly. I know it has been a few years but, i haven't gotten use to not having Stan to fall back on.. I wasn't really thinking last night, i am sorry." I say taking a step back mostly ashamed that i have yet to grow up. I still have yet to get use to the way the other shows sympathy, if you can call it that. 

"You have nightmares? Is that something normal? You never did this before." He lets out a sigh, fishing a hand into his pocket pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He pulls one to his lips and lights it. 

'Was he worried about me?' I ask myself but dismiss it. 

"It's hard to explain. I use to have them a lot when i was younger. Maybe it's this time of year... But oddly enough they are about you dying..." I paused as he did.   
His eyes trailed to the side of his head to look at me.   
I took a deep breath and let it out quickly. 

"I guess since we became roommates i always thought of you like a friend and the trouble you use to get into when we were in school... I mean you burned down three Hot Topics ... I guess i just worry what would happen if you did die. " I felt my face slightly burn up and i gazed out toward the trees.   
Pete threw half the cigarette over the edge and held out a hand toward me. I looked back at him questionably.   
I had a random flash of the nightmare, crimson splattered across his face like if his hair dye ran in the rain, fingers mutilated. I closed my eyes.   
1....  
2...  
3....  
I opened them again and walked toward him, shakily.   
4...  
5...  
6...  
He forcefully took my hand and pulled me close to his side. He smelled of fresh smoke and coffee. He didn't look down at me, just took a sip of coffee.   
7...  
8...  
9...  
"You'll be ok, Kyle. Even if i did get myself killed, you would manage alone one day. We all end up alone. I guess you conformist prefer otherwise but, death is dark and lonely... I will teach you how to enjoy it. For now just stay in my room. It may ease the nightmares. " He said softly this time with a smirk.   
10...

A bright light shines on my face.   
"It's morning. " i say to myself. I get out of the black bedspread and look into the skull shaped mirror. Tears form effortlessly in my eyes. I dreamt he was still alive again. On the soft autumn morning like today.   
"You lied to me, Pete. After four years, i still can't be alone. "


End file.
